


An apple a day или О пользе яблок

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Zombies, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красное яблоко, надкусанное Джимом Мориарти, обладало любопытными свойствами. Настолько любопытными, что пришлось звать братьев Винчестеров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An apple a day или О пользе яблок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Байки за команду Сэма.

Красное яблоко с надписью IOU, которое по стечению обстоятельств оказалось частью необычных лондонских событий, играло и другую роль помимо зловещего предзнаменования. Когда-то это было обычное красное яблоко, напичканное нитратами, как и любой другой фрукт в лондонских магазинах: всё изменилось тогда, когда его надкусил Джим Мориарти. Шерлок не зря в какой-то момент заявил, что Джим – совсем даже не человек. Шерлок и не подозревал, как был прав, да только ему бы это всё равно не помогло.  
  
Подбросив на руке изрезанный фрукт, Джон Уотсон внимательно вгляделся в надпись. Обнажённая яблочная мякоть даже не начала желтеть, хотя яблоко лежало в квартире уже несколько часов, но Джон не придал этому значения. Значение, по его мнению, имел тот, кто яблоко изрезал, но его здесь в любом случае уже не было. Джон выбросил яблоко в мусорное ведро и брезгливо вытер руку о джинсы.  
  
Дальнейшие передвижения яблока были тайной, покрытой мраком, впрочем, совершенно не значимой для истории. Нас интересует только то, что в итоге оно оказалось на одной из лондонских помоек, по традиции населённой бездомной живностью всех видов и размеров – оставалось только ждать, кому достанется наше яблоко. Наконец из ближайшей кучи подгнивших очистков вылезла крупная усатая крыса и начала ожесточённо принюхиваться, постепенно подбираясь к источнику аппетитного запаха. Судя по погрызенному уху и проплешинам в грязно-сером меху крыса была бывалая. Что ж, это её не спасло.  
  
Несколько раз обнюхав яблоко, она обхватила его лапами для устойчивости и вгрызлась в мякоть в том самом месте, где оно было надкусано. Пару секунд спустя она свалилась рядом, корчась, извиваясь и оглушительно пища, а ещё через минуту – в последний раз дёрнулась в агонии и застыла. Из пасти потекла зеленоватая пена, впитываясь в голую землю.  
  
Через какое-то время на труп крысы налетели вороны. Впрочем, особенно поживиться им не удалось, потому что мёртвая крыса оказалась достойным противником: она поднялась на трясущиеся лапы, с которых уже облезала кожа, раскрыла единственный оставшийся грязно-алый глаз и с неожиданной резвостью вцепилась острыми зубами в крыло ближайшей птице. Ворона с предсмертным хрипом свалилась на землю и стала добычей ближайшей бездомной кошки.  
  
Зараза пошла по Лондону.  
  
***  
Грегори Лестрейд устало потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони и убрал в сейф очередной «висяк». Город захлестнула волна совершенно непонятных зверских убийств. Жертвами становились все подряд: бездомные, бизнесмены, мужчины, женщины, дети и домашние животные. Все они выглядели так, словно пролежали в могиле по несколько лет, а потом бесследно исчезали. Их количество росло в геометрической прогрессии, и у Скотланд Ярда не было ни единой идеи о том, что могло являться причиной. «Шерлок бы одобрил», – подумал про себя детектив-инспектор, и тут же скривился: от чувства вины у него даже зубы заболели. Впрочем, с каждым новым делом Лестрейд начинал склоняться к тому, что даже сам Шерлок зашёл бы здесь в тупик. Ни одно рациональное объяснение просто не работало.  
  
У него была мысль попросить помощи у Джона Уотсона, который полтора года наблюдал за методом Шерлока и уж наверняка должен был чему-нибудь научиться, но Лестрейд каждый раз останавливал себя мыслью, что он и сам наблюдал за этим методом, причём гораздо дольше, чем Джон. Помогло ли это ему? Вопрос риторический. Кроме того, Джону было довольно сложно смотреть в глаза после всего, что произошло.  
  
Телефон еле слышно пиликнул, приняв смску. Грегори слегка вздрогнул от ощущения, что это может быть... Но нет, это был не он. Хотя и довольно близко.  
  
 _Не надейтесь разобраться в одиночку. Дело серьёзное, ещё пара дней – и введут чрезвычайное положение._  
 _Я уже вызвал помощь. Выполняйте все их указания._  
 _МХ_  
  
Грегори понятия не имел, что здесь подразумевалось, но давайте просто признаем, что выбор действий у него был небольшой.  
  
***  
\- Ты в курсе, кто нас туда вызвал? – стуча зубами, безнадёжно спросил Дин, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в подлокотник кресла и заодно в локоть Сэма. – Неужели у них там в Англии охотников нет? Что за неудачники. Не зря мы их победили.  
  
Сэм фыркнул и слегка поморщился: локоть начинал затекать.  
  
\- Другие охотники не светятся так часто, как мы, – объяснил он. – Мы стабильно раз в полгода в федеральном розыске, на нас легче выйти. Тем более, такой важной шишке, как тот чувак. Дыши, Дин, мы ещё даже не взлетели.  
  
\- Важная шишка? – подозрительно переспросил Дин. – А он нас не...  
  
\- Мне кажется, будет хуже, если не приедем, – нервно сказал Сэм. С Майкрофтом разговаривал именно он, и ему не очень хотелось повторять этот опыт. Майкрофт вообще действовал так на людей.  
  
\- Да ну, – не поверил Дин, но тут самолёт оторвался от земли, и он поспешно сжал зубы. Во время полёта от него нельзя было добиться ни слова.  
  
Выходя из самолёта в Хитроу, они оба долго озирались, но, похоже, никто не удосужился встать с табличкой «Я жду Сэма и Дина». Вместо этого к ним подошла симпатичная темноволосая девушка (Дин мгновенно приосанился, но слегка скис под насмешливым взглядом Сэма) и, не отрываясь от Блэкберри, велела им следовать за ней. Братья переглянулись, но пошли к машине без вопросов.   
  
Их привезли на какой-то заброшенный склад. Сэм насторожился, но девушка, которая назвалась Антеей, пояснила, что это просто стиль её начальника – выбирать места, где никто ничего не заметит. «Больше похоже на стиль маньяка», – буркнул Дин, но реплика осталась незамеченной.   
  
Навстречу им вышел истинный британский джентльмен, причём британский до зубовного скрежета, так что Дин моментально почувствовал себя неуютно. Всё на этом человеке было с иголочки, всё идеально и продуманно подчёркивало образ – от приглаженного пробора до булавки для галстука, от сверкающих туфель до дорогого чёрного зонтика.  
  
\- Надеюсь, вы добрались до нас с комфортом? – спросил этот джентльмен, Майкрофт Холмс, как вспомнил Сэм. Когда они только разговаривали по телефону, он подумал, что имя, скорее всего, вымышленное (ну серьёзно: кто назовёт своего ребёнка Майкрофтом, в самом-то деле?!), но теперь начинал склоняться к мысли, что подобного господина по-другому и не назовёшь. Видимо, с таким именем он с детства привык выпендриваться, а к совершеннолетию отточил это мастерство до совершенства. Вот и сейчас он вроде бы задавал совершенно обычный вопрос, но в его голосе так хорошо чувствовалось некое снобское ехидство, что с таким же успехом он мог прямо сказать: «Я вас искренне презираю и считаю, что вы недостойны целовать мои начищенные туфли. Но сейчас мне без вас не обойтись, и это невыносимо раздражает».  
  
\- Да... сэр, – неприязненно проговорил Дин в ответ, и его сложно было в этом обвинить.  
  
\- До меня дошли слухи, что вы... – он сделал неопределённый жест рукой, – занимаетесь, скажем так, не совсем тривиальными расследованиями. Надеюсь, эти слухи не солгали?  
  
\- Три... что? – шёпотом переспросил Дин у Сэма, но тот отмахнулся.  
  
\- Нет, сэр, – взяв себя в руки и прямо взглянув Майкрофту в глаза, ответил Сэм. – И, полагаю, вы бы нас не вызвали, не будь вы в этом уверены.  
  
\- Действительно. – Майкрофт поднял зонтик и задумчиво оглядел его кончик, словно увидел там что-то интересное. – Ну и как, вы хороши в своём... м-м-м... роде деятельности?  
  
\- Послушайте, – не выдержал Дин, – вы вообще собираетесь ввести нас в курс дела, или мы тут в офис на собеседование пришли? Мы, чёрт возьми, не с соседней улицы сюда припёрлись. – Подумав, он добавил: – Простите за выражение.  
  
Майкрофт неприятно усмехнулся, словно на важном дипломатическом обеде обнаружил в супе муху, но ответить ничего не успел. На пол с сухим треском упал Блэкберри, а девушка, которая их привезла, испустила протяжный вопль и забилась в судорогах. Сэм и Дин опытным глазом отметили зеленоватую пену и приняли боевую стойку, оглядываясь в поисках оружия. Сэм плечом отпихнул подальше их враз побледневшего работодателя и схватил какой-то кусок арматуры. Прицелившись, он одним ударом снёс бывшей ассистентке Майкрофта голову, а Дин деловито слил немного бензина из бензобака автомобиля и поджёг тело.   
  
\- Ну, сами смотрите, хороши мы там или что, – ворчливо сказал Дин Майкрофту. – Но если бы не мы, вы бы сейчас тоже вот так ходили. Если б она вас, конечно, не сожрала.  
  
\- Сочувствую по поводу вашей ассистентки, – вежливо добавил Сэм.  
  
\- Ах, это. – Майкрофт уже полностью обрёл душевное равновесие, чем немало шокировал братьев. – Настоящая Антея всё равно на больничном. Эта вышла на замену. Жаль, но такова жизнь. – Он покачал головой с не слишком искренним сочувствием и тут же посерьёзнел. – Ваш гонорар мы обговорим уже в Скотланд Ярде.  
  
\- Мы ж типа ещё не соглашались, нет? – нахмурившись, прошептал Дин Сэму, но тот только пожал плечами.  
  
\- Можно подумать, у нас есть выбор.  
  
***  
В Скотланд Ярде их сразу провели к Лестрейду. Майкрофт взял на себя нудную процедуру представления. Сэм подумал, что будь жива его ассистентка, он бы и подняться сюда не подумал – много чести для такой важной персоны.  
  
\- Это господа Винчестеры, Сэм, – он указал на Сэма, – и Дин. Те, о ком я предупреждал.  
  
\- Э-э-э, ясно, – поднял брови инспектор. – Говорите, у вас есть версия происходящего?  
  
\- Вообще-то это не то чтобы версия, – замялся Сэм, заранее обречённо вздыхая и готовясь к многочасовым убеждениям. Оказалось, инспектор даже о зомби ещё был не в курсе – значит, как пить дать придётся первый час доказывать, что у них с Дином всё в порядке с головой, второй – что у самого инспектора в порядке с головой, а потом для закрепления результата найти парочку зомби и устроить показательную порку, чтоб все в отделе поверили. Самая неприятная часть их с Дином работы.  
  
\- Это зомби, - скучающе пояснил Майкрофт, снова рассматривая зонтик. – Советую поверить сразу, а то времени у нас мало.  
  
Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- О Господи. Ну и как их убрать? – устало спросил он.  
  
У Сэма отвисла челюсть, а Дин закашлялся: эти ребята начинали им нравиться. Жаль, что определённого плана действий у них так до сих пор и не было. Ну да планы – дело наживное, вспомнить хотя бы тот случай с Апокалипсисом... Хотя нет, его вспоминать как раз не хотелось.  
  
В кабинет без стука влетела темнокожая девушка и с порога забормотала:  
  
\- Инспектор Лестрейд, сэр... Там... – она осеклась, увидев Майкрофта, который улыбнулся ей крокодильей улыбкой, но продолжила. Что бы она ни хотела рассказать, это пугало её сильнее, чем Майкрофт.   
  
\- Что такое, Донован? Если там очередное ограбление, то это точно не наше дело.  
  
\- Там зомби, сэр! – дрожащим голосом выкрикнула она.  
  
Сэм и Дин мгновенно нахмурились. Переглянувшись с Майкрофтом и Лестрейдом, они всей толпой устремились в коридор. Инспектор даже сшиб стул по дороге.  
  
\- И как мы их убиваем? – задыхаясь, спросил он у Дина, пока они бежали к холлу.  
  
\- Сносим башку и сжигаем останки, – выдохнул Дин. – Здесь есть чем башку снести?  
  
\- Я думаю над этим вопросом, – отозвался Грегори, и тут они вывалились в холл.  
  
Первым, что они услышали, был резкий и надменный голос:  
  
\- ... питаются мозгами, так что даже будь я зомби, тебе, Андерсон, нечего было бы опасаться.  
  
Слова исходили от высокого кудрявого человека в дорогом пальто, который отчитывал какого-то недовольного сотрудника Ярда. Выглядел он при этом хоть и необычно бледным, но вполне живым. Донован застыла рядом в замешательстве, и Дин, даром что не понимал, что происходит, успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо.  
  
\- А. Шерлок, – хладнокровно заметил подоспевший Майкрофт Холмс, оттеснив в сторону инспектора, который просто молча во все глаза смотрел на незнакомца как на привидение. – Сожалею, господа, ложная тревога, – извиняющимся тоном пояснил он Винчестерам. – Мой брат... иногда злоупотребляет драматизмом. Например, недавно он инсценировал собственную смерть, отсюда и возникло это небольшое недоразумение.  
  
\- Небольшое недоразумение, – медленно повторил Лестрейд. – Да я себе места эти три месяца не находил! А Джон... – он задохнулся от возмущения.  
  
Тот, кого назвали Шерлоком, повернулся и подошёл к ним, и тут стало заметно, что на правой половине его лица начинает наливаться здоровенный синяк, обещающий в скором времени расцвести всеми цветами радуги.   
  
\- Майкрофт, – процедил он, смотря куда-то в сторону. – Инспектор.  
  
\- Я смотрю, Джон уже в курсе, – с ехидцей заметил Майкрофт, кивая на пострадавшее лицо брата, но тот только упрямо задрал нос и отвернулся.  
  
\- Я... я просто упал. Донован, и вы здесь, – прищурился он. Она молча разглядывала его, широко раскрыв глаза, и он обратился к Дину, который всё ещё стоял рядом: – Смелей, не тушуйтесь. Сержант Донован никогда не отличалась высокими моральными принципами.  
  
Сэм кашлянул, и Шерлок с неудовольствием вскинул голову, рассматривая его в упор. Под этим взглядом Сэм безуспешно постарался стать меньше, и Дин подавил иррациональное желание спрятать брата за спину. Всё равно бы не вышло, он уже не раз пробовал.  
  
\- Американец, много времени проводит в дороге, часто приходится заниматься физическим трудом, имеет дело с оружием и... солью? Нерелигиозен, но из кармана торчит серебряная фляга с крестом и чётки, – со скоростью пулемётной очереди забормотал он, прожигая Сэма взглядом светлых глаз. – Майкрофт, серьёзно, что ли?! – брезгливо спросил он, переводя взгляд на брата. – Ты бы ещё святую инквизицию заново учредил. Хотя нет, подожди, забудь, что я сказал, а то с тебя же станется.  
  
\- Если у тебя есть другие идеи, дорогой брат... – пожал плечами Майкрофт, и Шерлок на удивление сжал губы.  
  
\- Что происходит-то?! – не выдержал Дин, и все уставились на него: Сэм – с пониманием, Шерлок – с энтомологическим интересом, Лестрейд – с сочувствием, Донован – с удивлением, будто забыла, что он здесь ещё стоит, Майкрофт... А Майкрофт опять рассматривал зонт.   
  
Вопрос Дина был скорее не вопросом, а воззванием к совести присутствующих. Их с Сэмом вызвали чтоб делом заниматься, людей спасать, чёрт возьми, а вместо этого втянули в какие-то внутренние разборки. Можно подумать, Винчестерам этого добра и без того не хватало. Да если бы они рассказали хотя бы часть своих личных проблем, все эти британцы бы там в обморок попадали.   
  
Повисшую паузу прервали крики и возня, донёсшиеся откуда-то из-за их спин. Сэм с одного взгляда понял, что тот недовольный Андерсон, которого отчитывал Шерлок, стал новой жертвой зомби-вируса – что ж, по всему выходило, что без показательной порки они не обойдутся. Они с Дином переглянулись, но поблизости не было ничего, чем можно было бы отбиться от озверевшего теперь-уже-не-Андерсона. Рядом оглушительно завизжала Донован.  
  
\- Нужен нож, – объявил Дин, сдвигаясь вперёд, чтобы прикрыть остальных. – И не дайте ему себя укусить!  
  
\- Шерлок, нет, – очень спокойно процедил Майкрофт, и Сэм запоздало заметил, как Шерлок с фанатичным блеском в глазах устремился к Андерсону, только отмахнувшись.  
  
\- Сэр, не стоит, – сказал ему младший Винчестер, хватая за рукав и лихорадочно соображая, где срочно добыть мачете и почему у стульев не делают острые ножки. Шерлок презрительно хмыкнул, вывернулся и устремился дальше.  
  
\- И не смейте в него стрелять! В кои-то веки Андерсон может послужить науке! – с восторгом закричал он. Сэм был уже готов кинуться за ним и силой оттолкнуть назад, как раздалось несколько выстрелов подряд, и все бросились на пол. С зомби-Андерсона медленно свалилась изрешечённая голова.  
  
Стало очень тихо.   
  
\- Джон? – растерянно спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Я с тобой всё ещё не разговариваю, – отчеканил невысокий крепко сбитый человек в старом свитере и джинсах, выйдя вперёд.  
  
***  
Одним сожжённым Андерсоном позже они собрались в кабинете у Лестрейда, который явно не был предназначен для таких крупных сборищ и теперь едва ли не трещал по швам. Гостеприимный инспектор налил всем кофе, только Майкрофт почему-то отказался.   
  
\- Я так понимаю, нам придётся ловить их всех поодиночке? – спросил Лестрейд.  
  
\- Получается, что так, – мрачно кивнул Дин.  
  
\- Подожди, это же не те зомби, которых поднимают из могил заклинанием, – задумчиво проговорил Сэм. – Это зомби-вирус, так что можно попробовать найти «нулевого пациента». Убьём того, с кого всё началось – убьём всех.  
  
\- Как-то раз мы пробовали так с оборотнями, – негромко произнёс Дин, ненавидя самого себя. – Ты помнишь, чем всё закончилось.   
  
\- Чем? – осторожно поинтересовался Лестрейд, но Сэм только поднял плечи и уткнулся носом в ворот куртки.  
  
Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Полагаю, всё очевидно. Контекст разговора позволяет утверждать, что метод «нулевого пациента» не сработал, а эмоциональная реакция говорит о том, что имела место личная вовлечённость в происходящее, поэтому можно сделать вывод, что...  
  
\- Шерлок! – прошипел доселе молчавший Джон, и тот осёкся на полуслове. И замолчал, точно так же, как Сэм, утыкаясь носом в воротник пальто. Майкрофт с недоверием взглянул на брата и обратился к Винчестерам.  
  
\- Продолжайте, пожалуйста. Мы рассмотрим все варианты.  
  
\- Я бы не стал сильно надеяться, – криво улыбнулся Дин, раз и навсегда решив не обращать внимания на психованных британцев, пока не возникнет прямой необходимости. – Но Сэм может быть прав. Тогда нам нужно будет знать, с кого началась эпидемия.  
  
\- Да как же мы узнаем-то, – всплеснул руками инспектор.  
  
\- Думаю, у меня есть догадка, – выдавил сквозь зубы Шерлок Холмс, снова встрепенувшись. – Кажется, кое-кто решил добраться до меня и после смерти.  
  
Хлопок ладони Джона Уотсона о лоб Джона Уотсона был слышен всем собравшимся.  
  
***  
\- Есть идеи, где нам найти этого Мориарти? – спросил Дин, превозмогая иррациональную робость перед Шерлоком. Он не боялся – совсем нет – просто не любил таких самодовольных типов, которые на каждый нормальный вопрос реагируют так, словно ты у них Бог весть что спросил. Подумаешь – умный. Сэм тоже умный, но он так не выпендривается.  
  
\- Пока что семь, – рассеянно ответил Шерлок. Они стояли на крыше госпиталя Св. Варфоломея, и Холмс бегал по ней кругами, то и дело доставая карманную лупу.  
  
\- Семь? Многовато, – присвистнул Дин. – Нам народу на разведку не хватит.  
  
\- Многовато? – презрительно переспросил Шерлок. – До этого было двенадцать, а ещё раньше – восемнадцать.  
  
\- Лучше не комментируй, – шёпотом посоветовал Лестрейд, и Дин нахмурился. Что это за дело, когда словом перекинуться не с кем?  
  
\- А мы не можем его каким-то образом вызвать? – неуверенно предложил Сэм. – Раз уж он сам ищет Шерлока, как вы говорите.  
  
\- У меня создалось впечатление, что зомби не относятся к разумным существам, – заметил Шерлок. – Если у вас другое мнение, я с удовольствием его выслушаю. – Саркастический тон не оставлял сомнений, что слушать никто никого не собирается.  
  
Почему тогда он так уверен, что этот Мориарти хочет до него добраться, хотел спросить Дин, но не стал. Ну его, пусть сам разбирается. Умник.   
  
В это секунду Дин внезапно напрягся: он буквально спинным мозгом ощутил, что на крыше кто-то чужой. Чутьё его редко подводило, да и Сэм, как он увидел, прищурился и развернулся к выходу – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть то существо, которое, видимо, устав ждать, пришло к ним самостоятельно.  
  
\- Глупый-глупый Шерлок, – раздался его манерный голос. – Мог бы просто попросить. Неужели я сам должен угадывать твои желания?  
  
Шерлок дёрнулся, как от удара, но быстро взял себя в руки. Джон сдвинул брови и полез за пистолетом, но Холмс остановил его жестом, и он сжал рот в тонкую ниточку: видно было, что он еле сдерживается.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Джим. Я бы сказал, что ты хорошо выглядишь, но ты сам знаешь, что это неправда, – холодно произнёс Шерлок.  
  
\- Ах, Шерлок, где же твои манеры? – ощерил гнилые зубы тот, кто при жизни был Джимом Мориарти. Его зеленоватое лицо расцвечивали язвы всех форм и размеров, а некогда дорогое и модное пальто висело лохмотьями. – Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не в лучшей форме, но я же молчу.  
  
Дин кивнул Сэму, и они начали смещаться за спину твари с разных сторон. Хорошо что они хотя бы на этот раз захватили мачете. Пусть эти двое пока ведут свою долбаную светскую беседу, а они с Сэмом будут делать свою работу.  
  
\- От меня хотя бы куски не отваливаются, – хладнокровно ответил Шерлок.  
  
\- Мы, конечно, и дальше можем ругаться, – надул губы Джим, – но можем и поговорить о деле. Тебе же интересно – как? Я прав? И ты меня не убьёшь, пока я всё-всё тебе не выложу? У нас впереди до-олгий разговор.  
  
\- Не думаю, – прорычал подкравшийся сзади Дин – и снёс Джиму голову. Она покатилась по крыше, пока не встала на макушку, сверкая перевёрнутой глумливой улыбкой. Из угла рта по щеке грустно стекала давешняя зелёная пена. Сэм тут же подскочил с бензином и зажигалкой.  
  
Шерлок моргнул – раз, второй – а потом разразился нечеловеческими проклятиями.  
  
\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Безмозглый идиот! С чего ты решил, что можешь вот так поступать?! Теперь я никогда не узнаю, как он...  
  
Мимо них пролетел зомбоголубь, тяжело махая полуразложившимися крыльями. Кажется, самоуничтожаться он совсем не собирался. Он смачно шлёпнулся на крышу, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на отлетевший коготь, и, оглушительно курлыкая, принялся клевать кусочки кожи, оставшиеся от Мориарти.  
  
\- Не сработало, – констатировал Лестрейд, потирая ладонью лицо. – Придётся поодиночке.  
  
Сэм и Дин пожали плечами. Поодиночке так поодиночке. Бывало и хуже.  
  
На зомбоголубя напала зомбокошка. Внизу копошились зомбокрысы, а кое-где по улицам шатались зомболюди.   
  
\- Джон! – с детским восторгом в голосе проговорил Шерлок. – Кажется, жизнь больше никогда не будет скучной.  
  
С этим сложно было не согласиться.


End file.
